Kay Challis
History (Submitted by Mento) Kay Challis: 1989 - 1994 From what I can tell, Kay's parents met at a bar. They were never in love. They had a one night stand while drunk. Without any better alternatives, Lisa Challis went back to Jack's trailer home to ask for help when learning she was pregnant. I don't know how far into the relationship Jack began to abuse Lisa, but we know the skeletal remains of Lisa we found under the trailer home had a lot of signs of broken bones that had mended in a manner which suggested she did not receive proper medical care. When Kay was three years old, Lisa died from a broken neck, possibly killed on accident while Kay was asleep. Jack hid her body under the trailer home. Kay began waking up in the middle of the night to look for her mother shortly after this. Kay suffered her first physical abuse shortly after this when Jack found Kay crawling under the trailer looking for her mother. Jack dislocated Kay's shoulder as he dragged her out. Kay's mind created Baby Doll to help her pretend her dad didn't hurt her. This unusually early activation of her meta-gene gave Kay meta-abilities that combined with her dissociative identity, causing her meta-gene to adapt to whichever personality was manifesting. Kay's mind kept creating personalities as a safety mechanism to cope with her abuse and various trauma. But when she was just five, Kay suffered trauma so profound that Kay's core identity vanished deep into her subconscious.Network Files: Kay Challis 1 Miranda Silvo: 1994 - 1997 Unable to deal with a kind of abuse completely alien to her young mind, Kay created two new personalities: Innocence and Mama Pentecost. Innocence was the personality which was created during the first instance of sexual abuse and then only returned to suffer the same abuse. When the abuse ceased, Innocence disappeared into the subconscious once again, keeping the pain contained to herself. Mama Pentecost was made to survive the aftermath. Mama was the first instance of a change to Kay's physical appearance as her eyes and hair dulled to gray when Mama was created. This was Kay's new look. Kay's original hair and eye color did not return, even when Mama let other personalities like Baby Doll or Merry take over. This indicates that Mama was the new dominant personality. Kay had stepped down and actually refused to return to the conscious control. Mama was Kay's intent for creating Mama seemed to be a desperate need to explain what had happened to her, or failing that, find a way to live with it instead. Mama's first approach was an embrace of religion. Mama created other religious-minded personalities while she was the dominant personality. Unlike Kay, who created personalities to cope with trauma, Mama created personalities to endure the abuse. Sin-Eater took most of the worst physical abuse, Stigmata scared away a neighbor's pitbull, Blood-of-the-Lamb kept her dad from discovering Kay's powers, Siggy helped Kay handle her fear of thunderstorms, the Nun helped Kay keep secrets, and Kit W'the Canstick helped her new fear of the dark (since her dad visited Kay's room after bedtime). It was not an ideal time in Kay's life, but with Mama and these new personalities, Kay was able to survive it... until a new personality came to being. A personality built by K-5 designed to usurp control from Mama and get Kay the help that she so desperately needed. The new personality was named Jeann and once she got in control, she made a break for the door and just kept running.Network Files: Kay Challis 2 Jeann Pepper: 1997 - 1998 Kay's original hair and eye colors returned with Jeann who promptly ran out the door of the trailer home at breakneck speeds that Kay and just kept running. Jeann's only plan was to get the hell away from Kay's dad. She ran until she couldn't even stand and collapse. Jeann was found and taken to the hospital. Authorities were alerted to this strange girl with no birth certificate, didn't know her last name or the names of her parents. Jeann didn't know where Kay's mother was and was afraid of saying where she lived. Being placed in the system and living with a foster family, Jeann didn't know how to handle this different sort of life and so Pepper came to life. Pepper was a happy and pleasant personality who soaked in the joys of "normal life" and for a couple months, all seemed good. The police would show up every so often or Pepper would be taken to a psychiatrist by mandate of the state. These people wanted to ask questions. But these questions destabilized Pepper's happiness, so enter Jill. Evasive and a cunning liar, Jill weaved stories meant to trick. Jill was not as clever as she thought she was, though. It was obvious that Kay was mentally ill and had been abused for many years. As the police and psychiatrist probed more, other personalities were born. Pointman looked for weakness to exploit, Engineer entertained the notion Kay needed fixing. Then one day while at the park, Kay was grabbed by her dad and dragged back to his truck. When she fought back, he struck her with a hammer. Before he got her back to the trailer, Hammerhead was born and she kicked the door off the truck and leapt into a cornfield. Jeann came back to lead Kay through the cornfield, but it was too dark. Scared of the dark and afraid to bring out Kit W'the Canstick, Kay hid behind a scarecrow. But Jack found her. Grabbing her by her blood-soaked hair, Kay's dragged Jeann back to the truck as she screamed for the scarecrow to help her. When the scarecrow did nothing, Kay grabbed her dad's knife from his belt.Network Files: Kay Challis 3 Penny Farthing: 1998 When Kay fought back against her dad, the fight was short-lived. She stabbed him in the leg with his own knife, but he quickly took it back. Her new personality known as Black Annis created new weapons with her clawed fingers, but all it took was for her dad to land one cut her to cause Kay to throw another personality up. The cowardly Sylvia tried to plea with her dad, begging him not to hurt her. Dragging her to the nearby well, Sylvia did not fight or scream, she only begged to be given a chance to go home and be a "good girl" again. Jack did not listen and shoved his daughter down the well. As she hit her head on the way down, Sylvia went away and a new personality came in. The inside of the well was dark and she began to cry even as the water she was now drowning in washed the tears away. This was the first experience of Rain Brain. Between gulps of water that burned her her lungs, she was only able to get out brief cries for help. She must have been underwater when the gunshot registered as she claims to not have heard it and was startled when moments later a rope fell in front of her and a voice called down, telling her to grab it. Pulled back to the surface, Kay created a new personality to embody her uncertainty if she had died and was being taken to heaven by way of a rope or if her father had changed his mind and spared her life. The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter questioned this lack of answer and when she was pulled out of the well, the first thing she saw was her dad lying dead on the ground, a gunshot between his eyes and the blood pool under his head giving him what she thought was a 'halo' of fire in the moonlight. This instance would later create the Sun Daddy personality. She was dripping wet as I escorted her to my car. I asked for her name as I wrapped a blanket around her. She replied with a British accent and "P-P-Penny," and then she smiled at me. I took her to Arkham for treatment where I worked at the time. I got to see many new personalities take shape here as I tried to help her.Network Files: Kay Challis 4 Sarah Furness: 1998 - 1999 I pushed Penny too far in one session and Dr. Harrison was born, the first personality of a cluster seemingly dedicated to resisting therapy and letting Kay be Kay. I left for work that night unaware of the full implications of what had transpired when I had Penny sent back to her room. I didn't know Penny was no longer in control. I didn't know the doctor was in. I might as well have given that orderly a time bomb. When I came back to work the next morning, Dr. Harrison had taken control of the staff, turning them into a cult, and setting herself up as the new warden. When she noticed my arrival, she didn't try to convert me to her following. She told me her powers wouldn't work on me, confessing she had already tried during the prior night's session. This was my first indication that I possessed a meta-gene. After Harrison gave me a tour of "her" facility, I was able to trick her into releasing control of the staff by coaxing Penny out by turning up the volume on the day-room television as news reporters discussed the election results in Britain. When Penny shouted her intent to save 'her' country, I tried to get some befuddled orderlies to restrain her but not before Sun Daddy showed up and busted down the wall and ran for the water. Realizing she was trapped, another new personality popped up and teleported Kay out of Arkham, out of Gotham, and out of America entirely. This new personality, Flit, decided she was going to help Penny save her country and took Kay to England. Trying to live in England was rough. The Norsefire Party was in control and cracking down on immigration. Without a place to go, Kay had to dodge patrols of curfew-enforcing Fingermen every night. Bubble, the Snow Queen, Silver Tongue, and Sarah Furness were all born from interactions with the Fingermen. Sarah Furness was rescued by Danny the Street during another encounter and the two became immediate friends with Danny convincing Sarah she did deserve to be happy. Karen was born out of Kay's misguided pursuit of happiness.Network Files: Kay Challis 5 Liza Radley: 1999 - 2003 After receiving a phone call out of the blue from Penny, I was able to find Karen living out a first love fairy tale romance on the streets of Gotham with a third grader. Apparently Kay realized she was her happiest self in Gotham and decided there would be the best place to look for love. As violent crime had spiked, Arkham was becoming a poor environment for the psychiatric care of a young girl. I began the process of petitioning the courts to grant me custody of Kay. Not long after that, Liza Radley showed up. Liza insisted she was here to help me help her. Liza demonstrated her telekinetic abilities to me as a primer to telling me that Dr. Harrison had diagnosed me as a latent psychic. Liza then proposed an exchange of services. When the court granted me legal guardianship of Kay, I took her out of Arkham. Shortly after letting her settle in, Liza had me extract a bit of spinal fluid from her which we then used to create a serum which Liza injected into my brain tissue through my ocular socket. It was very painful but the next day I awoke to find my meta-gene triggered. With that matter resolved we began the process of creating my helmet and using it to amplify my powers to not only enable me to explore the Underground but help Liza and the other personalities reshape it. Liza Radley: 2003 - 2007 In reshaping the Underground, I discovered other personalities which I had never met in our therapy sessions. Some I had heard others refer to in passing but this was my first confirmation that they existed. With Liza's help, we condensed the network of her mind into a more easily controlled eight manife-"stations", herding similar personalities into these 'neural neighborhoods' to ease the stress constant transitions were having on Kay's taxed body. With Driver 8 running the Underground's train and Jane handling the real world, I decided Jane was ready to officially join the Doom Patrol.Network Files: Kay Challis 6 Jack Straw Missing Data Lucy Fugue Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Herald) If there's one constant to Kay's many personalities it's a love for puzzles. Aside from a thrift store baby doll and the television, a small collection of puzzles were the only toys Kay's controlling, abusive father would let her play with. Though all the personalities I've had a conversation with seem to be great at puzzles, they all say "You should see K-5." Personality Assessment * Manifestation: Kay Challis ** Personality 1 (K-5): The original Kay Challis. She hasn't been in control since she was five. She's usually sleeping in the Challis Palace. When she wakes, she leaves the Palace and explores the Underground, looking for mother. She never wanders far from the stations, so Jane and Driver 8 can usually find her sleeping on a bench in one of the Stations and take her back to the Challis Palace and tuck her in. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 5 *** Dayton Domination Rating: ? *** Resources: Personality Creation, Puzzle Solving Skills ** Personality 2 (Baby Doll): A naive personality named after Kay's favorite toy. BD believes everything is lovely. She tends to show up when Kay wants to ignore a certain stressor or feels another needs cheering up. Jane can bring her out to heal Kay's friends, but the sight of blood tends to freak her out. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 4 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Healing Touch ** Personality 3 (Merry): A silly personality that makes a fool of herself for laughs. Jane may use her to scale vertical surfaces, which she does by dancing. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Gravity Defiance ** Personality 4 (Butterfly Baby): This personality was created by Kay seeing her father's butterfly specimens in his office. BB cries without end. If touched, she will unleash a scream that shatters glass and eardrums. She is also prone to self-mutilation and self-harm. We would like to move her to Last Straw but she's resisted all attempts to do so and she seems fine in the Palace as she rarely leaves the "Butterfly Room". Note: Best left alone. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 1 *** Resources: Sonic Scream ** Personalities 5-7 ("Weird Sisters"): These three personalities only come out at night, usually after Kay goes to sleep. They may appear to be harmless, only taking control of Kay to issue warnings or cryptic riddles, they have self-exiled themselves to the Last Straw station. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: ? *** Dayton Domination Rating: ? *** Resources: Clairsentience (Weird Carol), Psychometry (Weird Laura), Telepathy (Weird Megan) ** Personality 8 (Flaming Katy): Jack Straw once put out a cigarette on Kay's neck. This act and its repressed trauma birthed Flaming Katy. A pyromaniac with the power to control fire, Katy is obsessed with fire. Though I've listed her as a hostile personality, due to her arson and past instances of self-harm, Jane has used her to protect Kay from burning buildings or intense heat in the past. Note: Relocated to Last Straw for the protection of Kay and others. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 4 *** Resources: Pyrokinesis * Manifestation: Miranda Silvo ** Personality 9 (Innocence): The personality who became the focal point for the Silvo Cathedral Station in Kay's Underground. I had hoped that this would help bring Innocence out for therapeutic attempts, but to date Innocence has only manifested a handful of times, since Kay was eight. I've only met her once, in an early session where she seemed to take control by accident. She only stayed for a couple minutes, despite my pleas for her to stay. The creation of the Underground has only made Innocence even more reclusive. Since the Cathedral went up, Innocence has not been seen by either Cliff, myself, or any other psychic visitor. If any other personalities have seen her since the Underground's creation, they aren't telling me. It may be best that Innocence is left to suffer alone, a martyr for Kay's sanity. Note: A personality that only comes out of the subconscious when Kay is threatened with a specific sort of trauma. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: ? *** Dayton Domination Rating: ? *** Resources: Unknown ** Personality 10 (Mama Pentecost): The "Mayor" of Silvo Cathedral Station, Mama is one of the most dominant personalities in the Underground. She's been known to stand against the most ferocious hostile personas but spends most of her time in the Cathedral. When she is seen roaming the Station, she usually is reading a book or doing a crossword puzzle. More than any other persona or personality in the Silvo Station, Mama is receptive and helpful to psychic visitors that may wander there. She even sacrificed herself to the Living Scarecrow once to prevent me from being tossed into the Well when I went to the Last Straw to rescue Jane from Daddy. Note: Formerly a dominant personality. Very protective. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 4 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 6 *** Resources: Empathic Reception, Spiritual & Well-Read ** Personality 11 (Sin-Eater): This unsettling personality does little more than laugh and cry out with disturbing joy as she is cut, punched, and worse. If she does talk, it's really limited to phrases like "Yes, like that - just like that," or "Is that all you got?" Sin-Eater was created to endure most of Kay's daily abuse from her father in an attempt to make the whole sordid ordeal a game. Note: Masochistic. Loves pain. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Accelerated Healing ** Personality 12 (Stigmata): Stigmata was created from Kay's own nightmares. Kay had seen a documentary about the phenomena of stigmata and was scared of it happening to her, but when a neighbor's pitbull got loose and chased down Kay, all Mama could do to save the girl was to unleash a nightmare more ferocious than the maniacal beast. As the dog bit into Kay's arm, the blood turned to acid in the dog's mouth and it ran off whimpering. Aside from her power and the constant bleeding from her ocular cavities and the pores of her palms, Stigmata is an unremarkable personality. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Burning Blood ** Personality 13 (Blood-of-the-Lamb): This personality seems to have followed Stigmata's birth almost immediately, being born from the immense guilt Kay felt when she saw the dog that nearly killed her run down the street and fall over where it remained until it died a few minutes later. This personality doesn't do much except shout that there's blood on her hands if she's found in control. In the Underground, she's a bit more rational and composed, but she's literally covered in blood. She comes in handy when there's something that Kay needs someone to forget, but I've since taught Kay that she shouldn't rely on this personality to fix her problems. Note: Hallucinates regularly that her hands are covered in blood. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Memory Alteration ** Personality 14 (Siggy): A truly unremarkable personality that talks about the weather. Though I originally assigned her to the Cathedral, she's since relocated to Grand Pepper Station since there's more talkative sorts there. Note: A very chatty personality, but she doesn't really have much to say. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 1 *** Resources: Weather Sense ** Personality 15 (The Nun): The nameless nun with the chainsaw. She's hard to miss. She is content to stand guard in front of the Cathedral. Most predators avoid her, with the exception of Daddy. Interestingly, she doesn't even ever exert control. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: ? *** Dayton Domination Rating: ? *** Resources: Unknown ** Personality 16 (Kit W'the Canstick): An embodiment of Kay's fear of the dark. This is a very panicky personality with the ability to make a glowing orb in her hand to chase away the dark. Note: Cowardly. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Minor Photokinesis * Manifestation: Jeann Pepper ** Personality 17 (Driver 8): Originally this personality was known as Jeann. Jeann was born to run. She had impressive speed, borderline superhuman if Jane is to be believed. But Jeann was the first personality to be welled after she tried warning me about Daddy. It would be years before she returned as an empty, washed out personality. I knew Jeann had potential, though, so when she returned I was keen on shaping the ideal driver of the train out of what Jeann used to be. I might have used some iffy ethical techniques in creating Driver 8 but I'm happy to report that she's 100% sane and is a very efficient personality who keeps Jane's train of thought on schedule. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 6 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Completely Sane, "Ticket to the Underground" ** Personality 18 (Pepper's Ghost): Once known as Pepper, this was the personality which had enjoyed a normal life. She was the first personality I chose to drive the train of thought when I and Jane reorganized the Underground. We used Pepper's station as the foundation for the Grand Pepper Station, the very center of the new Underground. Pepper did some good work until she was captured by a predator and presumably welled. No one knew what became of her for years, only returning in 2012 as the literal spectre of her former self, now haunting her former home. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Intangibility ** Personality 19 (Jill-in-Irons): I never liked Jill, to be honest. Her lies bothered me to no end, but she was fairly stable and when Pepper disappeared I made the mistake of letting Jill take over as driver. Well, apparently the position did not help her ego. Jill liked to antagonize the passengers. Her verbal abuse turned the once meek Living Scarecrow into a predator. The scarecrow took Jill, sewed her lips shut, and fastened iron blades to her fingers. She now haunts the tunnels looking for others to continue the cycle of abuse. Note: Former driver driven mad. Relocated to the Last Straw. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 0 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 4 *** Resources: Paralytic Touch *** CAUTION: PREDATOR PERSONALITY ** Personality 20 (Pointman): One of Kay's fewer male identifying personalities, "Point" runs Grand Pepper Station from his command post. He communicates with Driver 8, but refuses to set foot on the train. He used to be the third driver of the Underground but Black Annis caught him one day. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: X-Ray Vision ** Personality 21 (Engineer): Also known as "Ginee", the Engineer is the train's mechanic and makes sure it is repaired every night while Kay sleeps. The fifth driver of the Underground, Ginee was captured by Jill-in-Irons and was missing for many years until Jane and Cliff made a daring rescue due to the train of thought having suffered sabotage which required extensive repair. Note: Rarely manifests anymore. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Technopathy ** Personality 22 (Hammerhead): This personality born of Kay's massive head injury when her dad struck her with a ball-peen hammer. In the Underground, that hammer can be seen stuck in her fractured skull while she also wields a sledgehammer to defend herself. Hammerhead fights whoever she finds in the Last Straw, predator and personality alike, but if found in other stations, she's ornery but rarely violent. More than any other predator, Hammerhead tends to exert control of Kay's body, often when Kay feels the need to throw a tantrum or turn the tide in a brawl. Note: Relocated to the Last Straw. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 1 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 4 *** Resources: Enhanced Resiliency, Enhanced Strength *** CAUTION: PREDATOR PERSONALITY ** Personality 23 (Living Scarecrow): Once a quiet and gentle personality created from Kay dwelling on the memory of a lifeless scarecrow not coming to her aid. In the Underground, this personality is just that. A scarecrow. It's possible this may just be a persona as it has never manifested to my knowledge, but since it's a predator now it appears to be an actual full personality. Note: Relocated to the Last Straw. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 1 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 5 *** Resources: Enhanced Resiliency, Pyrokinesis *** CAUTION: PREDATOR PERSONALITY ** Personality 24 (Black Annis): The embodiment of Kay's realization she could fight back. This was the personality that cut Kay's dad in the leg with his own knife. When he took the knife back, Black Annis turned her fingers into knives. While she mostly hunts other predators, she can become very hostile if provoked. Otherwise, she's content to hide in the shadows. Note: Relocated to the Last Straw. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 1 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 4 *** Resources: Optic Camouflage, Razor Sharp Claws and Fangs *** CAUTION: PREDATOR PERSONALITY * Manifestation: Penny Farthing ** Personality 25 (Sylvia): A claustrophobic personality that escaped from the Garden long ago and now is kept at the Cathedral. She often runs down the tunnels in an attempt to reach the open fields at the end of the line. She has achieved her goal a few times, but paid the price for it every time. Sylvia blames herself for every misfortune that happens to her and treats everything like it is a puzzle where there has to be a solution, no matter how ridiculous. She used to be kept in a locked room at the Garden, doing puzzles until someone left her room open. Her claustrophobia stems from being the personality which was in control when Kay was thrown into the well and nearly drowned. Note: Irrational and cowardly. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 4 *** Resources: No Known Powers ** Personality 26 (Rain Brain): A personality that wanders the Garden uttering short phrases and jumbled up mumbling. She can often be seen riding the train to and from Radley College where she reads books to find new passages to recite. Her hair always appears wet in the Underground. Note: Usually frowning and crying even when she's not sad. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Minor Hydrokinesis ** Personality 27 (The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter): A personality obsessed with painting death in its many forms. Sometimes she may paint a scene happening in a distant location. When asked about such painting, she will reply as she always does, and that is to say as cryptically as possible. Note: Nihilistic but harmless. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Far-Seeing, Master Painter ** Personality 28 (Penny Farthing, the Anglophile): A stuttering personality that speaks with a British accent. Penny is seemingly obsessed with English pop culture. She is also said to be the architect of the original Underground, the first attempt at organizing the chaos in Kay's head and giving each personality a place to dwell. This perhaps represents that she was the first one of Kay's personalities to speak with me and begin her road to recovery? Penny is rather stable as far as Kay's personalities. I tried to make her a driver and while she briefly functioned as the seventh driver, Penny soon chose to return to the Garden. She can often be found there riding her bike. She will surface if there's a desperate need to find something or help someone and no other personality is willing to step up to the task. Note: Quite the helpful British lass. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 5 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Dowsing Sense ** Personality 29 (Pretty Polly): Polly is an unremarkable personality when surfaced. She's bossy and entitled and only wants to talk about hats. While in the Underground, you'll see her name is ironic as she has gaping crosses cut into her face where her eyes should be. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Aura Reading ** Personality 30 (No One): An orderly abused Kay during her stay in Arkham. I noticed some strange marks on her arms and when I asked who did this, she said "No One" and accidentally created this evil personality that still stalks the Underground, terrifying personalities and visitors alike. Note: Relocated to the Last Straw. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 0 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Invisibility *** CAUTION: PREDATOR PERSONALITY ** Personality 31 (Bizzie Lizzie Bordon): This personality may be a much earlier personality but the earliest I can confirm its existence is in this rough area. Lizzie is the embodiment of Kay's dark impulses to kill her dad. Lizzie only came to the surface during therapy and for a week afterward, Kay refused to wear clothes and would sit in the darkest corner of her cell, snickering. In the Underground, Lizzie stalks Daddy who seems unable to see her. She is one of the predators that may exert control to defend Kay from harm, but if she shows up it's very likely she ain't going away for a while as she doesn't get out much and is not prone to listening to others' pleas. Note: Relocated to Last Straw. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 1 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 6 *** Resources: Ectoplasmic Weaponry *** CAUTION: PREDATOR PERSONALITY ** Personality 32 (Sun Daddy): Rarely seen predator. When Sun Daddy surfaces, Kay's head erupts into a big ball of flame and she grows to twice her normal size. Sun Daddy is a predator but doesn't hunt other personalities in the Underground unless they trespass into its domain. Sun Daddy is mute. Sun Daddy's first surfacing was how Kay escaped Arkham in 1998. Note: Relocated to Last Straw. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 0 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 0 *** Resources: Growth, Immolation *** CAUTION: PREDATOR PERSONALITY * Manifestation: Sarah Furness ** Personality 33 (Dr. Harrison): Possibly as some sort of parody of me and a metaphor for Kay thinking I was trying to control her life, Dr. Harrison believes herself to be a psychiatric administrator. She asserts control over people around her, linking them into the hive mind. Interestingly, she cannot link people with meta-genes into the hive mind, nor can she assert such dominance over those with a stronger willpower than her own. She's been known to establish three notable followings in this manner, taking over the staff of Arkham Asylum, building a cult in the desert, and trying to turn many Dannyzens into a mob to march on some fast food restaurant. Her last two followings gave people the personalities of Kay's other personalities and some even began to show the early signs of developing the same powers. This is one personality that merits further (cautious) observation. Note: Cold, calculating, self-serving. Relocated to Farthing Garden. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 4 *** Resources: Hive Mind Fusion ** Personality 34 (Flit): This personality tends to show up out of nowhere and then just as quickly disappear. If you catch her fast enough and offer her to put on some 80's pop music or a movie from the same era, you might get her to linger. With the power to teleport, Flit likes to show up to "help" Kay get to where Flit thinks Kay needs to be. Flit doesn't really pay attention though so she's rather prone to whisking Kay or her friends off to the completely wrong place and leaving before the mistake is realized. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 4 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Teleportation ** Personality 35 (Bubble): I don't have much to say about Bubble. I can't make sense of her. Note: Speaks in gibberish. Weird. Relocated to Challis Palace. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Illusionary Projections ** Personality 36 (Snow Queen): Born of her time in England when Fingermen manhandled Kay, this icy personality took charge and demanded the "filthy peasantry" release her at once. When they drew weapons and told her to freeze, she commanded them to "freeze" and then blasted them with subzero chill. The Snow Queen literally believes she is royalty and demands to be so treated. She is borderline sociopathic, not displaying any emotions. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 5 *** Resources: Cryokinesis ** Personality 37 (Silver Tongue): Silver Tongue is like a watered down Hammerhead is her general demeanor. She hates just about everyone and everything and is not afraid to speak her mind. However, when she does speak, her words are spelled out in metallic font which appears out of nowhere, hovering over her shoulders. At will, she can cause these words to disappear or telekinetically hurl them with immense power at her targets. The words disappear shortly after making contact, but they tend to leave a mark as they have razor sharp edges to them. Note: Foul-mouthed. Dangerous. Relocates home station often. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Razor Sharp Words. Literally. ** Personality 38 (Sarah Furness): A shy, timid personality. She doesn't talk much except when she is surfaced and present around Danny the Street. She briefly worked as a driver of the train of thought but lacked the assertiveness needed to fulfill the role's requirements. Note: Danny's first friend. Reclusive. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 4 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 1 *** Resources: Psychic Link ** Personality 39 (Karen): Karen is a problem. She is obsessed with romantic comedies and tries to live one out... in the most deranged way possible. Karen will fixate on a potential mate, seduce them with her pheromones, and then devote herself to them. Only, the longer you're exposed to Karen's pheromones, the less power they have and so all of her relationships built this way tend to go sideways in a hurry which then only makes Karen angry and increasingly unstable until she lashes out violently. Note: Karen wants to find her a man (or woman) and have her own happy ending come true. Relocated to Farthing Garden. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Pheromones ** Personality 40 (Crazy Jane): Originally this personality was nothing more than an eccentric personality that spawned random mental illnesses every few minutes. However, Jane took a tumble down into the well. When Kay returned from England, I seized upon the chance to make something of washed out Jane, much like I had with Driver 8. It took me two years of regular therapy sessions to shape Jane, but she was very much worth it. Note: Current primary personality. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 4 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 6 *** Resources: Dominant Personality, Personality Power Tapping * Manifestation: Liza Radley ** Personality 41 (Liza Radley): More than any of Kay's other personalities, Liza appears to want to legitimately cure Kay. In the Underground, she works tirelessly in a lab/library complete with all the tropes you'd expect: a cluttered desk, beakers, Tesla coils, stacks of books, and several full-sized chalkboards riddled with equations. In the real world, Liza is a telekinetic and retains her incredible intellect, including having an eidetic memory. Note: Desires to cure Kay, even if doing so means she'd cease to be. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 4 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 4 *** Resources: Enhanced Intellect, Telekinesis ** Personality 42 (Lady Purple): Lady Purple is a mysterious figure. In the Underground, she wears robes and hides her face. She's almost always found in the library of Radley College, usually in the back, reading. When she surfaces, she appears to have some sort of strange, otherworldly awareness. Though, she's also pretty delusional so take what she tells you with a grain of salt. She appears to be under the impression we're all literary characters in someone else's story. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 5 *** Resources: Cosmic Awareness ** Personality 43 (The Boss): Never having manifested, I can't tell you what the Boss' powers may be, but in the Underground, the Boss is Kay in a suit and tie, smoking a massive cigar and flipping her suspenders like some stereotypical mogul from 1930's Hollywood. Is likely having an affair with the Secretary. Note: Relocated to Grand Pepper Station. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: ? *** Dayton Domination Rating: ? *** Resources: Unknown ** Personality 44 (The Secretary): Formerly Radley College's secretary, now works at Grand Pepper Station for the self-proclaimed 'Boss'. The Secretary carries a clipboard when away from her desk. She can be usually found in other stations running errands for the Boss during the day. At night, she'll be found in Fugue District where she moonlights as a dominatrix. When surfaced, she excels at clerical work and is great at multitasking, particularly when she creates ectoplasmic clones of herself to help out. Note: Transient personality. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Ectoplasmic Self-Duplication ** Personality 45 (Spinning Jenny): Jenny is a panicky, nervous wreck. She breaks down the moment she surfaces and seems ill-equipped for the real world. Sadly, she doesn't fare much better in the Underground, usually found stressing out on the campus as she darts from one class to another. If pressed to a point beyond her control, Jenny creates a telekinetic vortex around her which sends debris hurling around her with the potency of a hurricane. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 2 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Telekinetic Maelstrom ** Personality 46 (Teacher's Pet): This one is odd... In the Underground, this personality is literally a pet. Whether it be a dog, cat, goldfish, gerbil, or an oddity such as an aardvark, penguin, or giant kangaroo; we're talking about an animal and Pet changes shape daily. In reality, Kay doesn't turn into any bestial versions of herself, but Pet does behave as though she has. Pet's power is... you guessed it, the ability to communicate with animals. Note: Wants to be a "good girl", but requires payment in food. Transient personality. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 4 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 2 *** Resources: Animal Communication ** Personality 47 (Rowdy Rhonda): In the Underground, this personality is a biker-minded version of Kay, dressed in leather and inked all over her body. When she is surfacing, Rhonda likes to talk tough and drink beer. She's quick to back up her friends and teammates (under the delusion that Kay's friends are all part of the same biker gang). If things get really rough, she tends to eject an acidic venom from glands inside her mouth. Note: Crass personality. Not who you want in control in situations that require any sort of tact; but if things get dicey, she's got your back. *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 3 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 3 *** Resources: Acidic Spit ** Personality 48 (Normal Nancy): Nancy is a rather "normal" girl, the personification of Kay's desire to go to college and live a normal life when this personality first manifested. The other personas keep their distance from Nancy, uncertain of how to react to her normalcy. I considered her an ideal candidate to be trained as a driver, temporarily making her the fourth driver, but her constant absence from Radley College destabilized the campus, requiring her to return to her rather normal routine of living out Kay's school days' fantasies. Despite her name, Nancy is hardly "normal" when she surfaces. Nancy appears to be completely invulnerable to most forms of trauma, toxins, or ailment. Note: Tends to freak when things go from her "normal" to DP's "normal". *** Dayton Benevolence Score: 5 *** Dayton Domination Rating: 6 *** Resources: Invulnerable * Manifestation: Jack Straw * Manifestation: Lucy Fugue Trivia and Notes Trivia * As a way to visualize the number of personalities in her mind, Kay created a map designed like a subway system with each of her main personas having a station. It is referred to as Kay's Underground. Notes * In the comics she has 64 different personalities, each with a different power. In Earth-27 they are all combined into eight manifestations with the 64 being different personas within them. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: Doom Patrol Vol 2 #19, February, 1989. * She is a composite character with Sara Furness. * Her Kay Challis portrait is based on her appearance in Doom Patrol Vol 6 #5. * Her Miranda Silvo portrait is based on her appearance in Doom Patrol Vol 6 #7. * The outfit worn by her Jack Straw persona is based on her appearance in the Doom Patrol TV Series. Links and References * Appearances of Kay Challis * Character Gallery: Kay Challis Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Dannyzen Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Invulnerability Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Variable Eyes Category:Variable Hair Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Artistry Category:Submitted by Mento Category:Adventurers Category:Dating Characters Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Technopathy Category:Healing Category:Female Characters Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Dayton Family Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Schizophrenia